


Unscheduled Getaway - Part Two

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [19]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, December Fics 2020, Eventual Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: Second part of 'Unscheduled Getaway'.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035984
Kudos: 17
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	Unscheduled Getaway - Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #19 - Cuddling by the fire.

"Do we have any chopped wood?"

"Right there in the box beside the fireplace. There's a blanket thrown above," Nick grumbled. That was his go-to tone of voice for the past thirty minutes.

"Ah, yes! Thanks. I thought I'd already seen it there. I guess the cold is getting to me already..." she replied, trying to lighten the mood a little bit but Nick didn't comply.

Rolling her eyes, Ellie walked over to the fireplace and moved around to start a fire. While the snow, that had grown into a blizzard by now, didn't stop falling, Nick and Ellie had tried to make the cabin as comfortable for their stay as possible. They'd brought fully packed go-backs and non-perishable foods for a few days and lukewarm takeout from his favourite burger place for tonight. Other than fresh food, Gibbs's cabin was nearly fully equipped. There was a single bed and a closet with blankets and pillowcases. The kitchen, or rather kitchenette, had a small hot plate, pans and everything that was necessary and needed to cook.

Once the fire sizzled in the fireplace, Ellie turned around to Nick. "Done. Should get warmer in here pretty soon."

"Okay," he replied shortspoken.

"Would you please stop being so grumpy, Nicholas?" She groaned with an eyeroll. "So, were snowed in - no big deal. We can keep us warm in here. It's safe and we'll have it comfortable."

"You're the reason we're in this mess." Nick looked up at her.

"Excuse me?! I am not. Your undercover work got us in this mess. If that guy from your past hadn't found out about your real identity we wouldn't have to hide because Gibbs wouldn't have send us here in the first place. Okay, fine, we're snowed in with nowhere to go. But I can't control the damn weather!" Ellie exclaimed with rage, her hands thrown up.

" Ugh," Nick groaned exasperatedly and held his hands up in defeat, calling out, "okay!"

Then, a few moments later, "can we stop fighting? I'm sorry for being grumpy. This sucks, okay? I hate being stuck and ugh, you're right. It's my own damn fault."

Ellie glanced at him, her expression becoming soft. "It's not your fault, okay?"

"But my cover got blown years after that op. All because the suspect in our last case knew the guy and had seen pictures of me as Rico Sanchez. It is my fault, Ellie." He sighed deeply.

"No, it's not. You couldn't have foreseen that, Nick. Now come on, let's get warm, alright."

The blonde took some blankets and pillows out of the closet and threw them on the floor a few feet away from the fireplace. Then she arranged them and got down, half-sitting, half-laying, and made it comfortable. With a look at Nick, she patted the spot next to her. "Come sit."

He shrugged and sat down next to her, with hard expression in his face from before softening a little. "Cosy."

Ellie smirked and locked eyes with him, "It is."

About an hour later, the fire was still roaring in its place and Ellie was softly snoring. She had fallen asleep in Nick's arms, her head resting above his chest and his arms wrapped around her body. 

When they would wake up in the morning, their arms and legs still entangled and their faces only inches apart, neither of them would know what to say. So, they would get up and nervously go about making breakfast, acting as if nothing had happened. They were partners in the job, best friends outside of it. Talking about it, or even taking it further - although both of them secretly wanted nothing else - would be risking both. Their job and their friendship. Neither Ellie nor Nick knew if they were ready for that yet. So it would stay at that for the moment. They'd fallen asleep, cuddling by the fire. Stranger things had happened. 


End file.
